This invention relates generally to key devices as are used in keyboards. More specifically it concerns a significantly improved key construction with unusual advantages as will appear.
In keyboard apparatus there are constant needs for improved key devices. Among such needs are improved and simplified key construction facilitating ease of fabrication, higher reliability, ease of operation (as for example "touch" functioning) and replaceability. Other needs also exist.